


Dominoes

by Alastael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dommy Meg, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Slutty!Cas, Threesome, face fucking, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastael/pseuds/Alastael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Myr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominoes

He hates this feeling, rippling through his body like a wave, nauseating. It originates in the heart, spreading like fire through his lungs, simultaneously up into his throat to choke off sound and breath and down into his groin. It stirs some primal notion of ownership over a creature he has no right to. It stirs him to action.

The first time it happened, in some downtown Bumfuck, Nowhere, bar, Dean had ground his teeth, smile tight and dangerous as some chick’s hand brushed down Castiel’s tie. Like a dog, starved for attention, he was drunk on touch and leaning too close as she tugged gently at the fabric. Dean finished his beer in a single pull as her lips ghosted his cheek, words in his ear making Cas smirk and flush and turn –

Dean’s arm had cut between them—‘ _scuse me miss, gotta have a word with my friend here_ , and Cas had watched her retreat from over Dean’s shoulder, glancing sideways at the hunter as his hand pressed low into Cas’s abdomen. It’s loud in the bar, so Dean’s lips against his ear make sense, but he feels the breath leave his vessel and weak eyes slip closed, anyway. Drunk on touch.

“Really? Her?”

Dean can feel the heat from Cas’s cheek as he turns into him to respond. “I don’t understand how I am to successfully complete this endeavor if you always interrupt me.”

“It’s just… You can do better.” Dean’s hand was still on Cas, and if either of them realized how this made them look, neither of them acknowledged it.

Cas had frowned, mumbling, “It’s just sex, Dean. I intend to have it more than once. And I assume it won’t always be satisfying.”

“But I can make it good,” Dean had said then, and it wasn’t what he meant, really – he had meant he can make _sure_ it’s good, can help him find satisfaction elsewhere. He didn’t immediately understand why Cas had stilled against him, breath catching and eyes wide – “Oh. _Oh_ , uh, I mean--”

The feeling turned into fear, panic, as Dean thought of ways to justify the statement, but Cas’s fingers caught the side of Dean’s jaw, and in a bar in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, Castiel kissed him.  Back at the hotel, they kissed again.

Afterwards, Dean had apologized, claiming to not understand where those feelings came from, but Cas had just smiled, quiet, a hand pressed into the flesh over Dean’s heart, and slowly kissed his fear away.

 The first time it happened, he took what Cas willingly gave to soothe him.

But the force of it now almost stops Dean’s heart, the uncomfortable tangle of jealous rage and hurt and _arousal_ that coils within.  Cas is on the bed and very nearly entirely clothed with _her_ between his legs, knees to the rough hotel carpet, wearing only these little red lacy panties. His hands are resting tangled in her hair while her fingers reach, slipping beneath his open shirt to scratch gently over the skin.

Their eyes meet, and Cas makes an inhuman noise and – “Oh, _Dean_ —“

Meg’s fingers clench against his skin, leaving angry red marks that make Cas hiss as she pulls her mouth away from his dick. “ _Excuse me_?”

Dean feels his breath leave him again at the look Cas gives her, affectionate but annoyed, as his fingers tighten in her hair and he angles her gaze towards the hunter. Meg’s own irritation melts into amusement and she grins, predatory. “Oh.”

Under the assault of his emotions, Dean’s first instinct is _flight_ , but as Cas extends a hand, reaching for him, he pauses. Cas just waits, patient, though his eyes slip closed as Meg drags her tongue slowly up the length of his erection, her eyes never leaving Dean.

He can’t say he’s never wanted to try this. Cas’s eyes open again as Dean’s fingers thread through his, and he smiles as he tugs Dean closer. He feels the tension, the reservations pulling Dean away and when they meet, he murmurs into Dean’s mouth, “I love you, Dean, you know I love you—“ Their foreheads touch and Cas drags in a shuddering breath as Meg’s tongue twists over the head of his cock. He can feel her grin. “Please,” Cas whispers and it’s barely a breath, something small and vulnerable and needy, and _yeah_ , Dean thinks, _yeah, I can give him this_. As though it’s _his_ to allow 

He reaches between them, fingers working at Cas’s tie as he leans forward to capture his mouth again, and Cas just sighs, as though Dean has made some romantic gesture other than agreeing to a threesome. As he pulls the tie free, Dean considers it and Meg grins wickedly, pushing the shirt free of the angel’s shoulders. She takes the opportunity to watch as Cas divests himself of his lower layers, her fingers grazing over the swell of her breast.

Once he’s free of clothes, Cas slides to the floor in front of her, and kisses her, hands first cupping her jaw then sliding down. She seems surprised and Dean smirks, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his boots. Cas thumbs at Meg’s nipples, rolling over them slowly, and when she gasps, he grins, eyes half-open sliding over to Dean as he pulls off his belt. When Cas pulls suddenly away, she growls.

He grabs Dean’s hands, stilling them as he begins to remove his jeans. He tugs at the waistband, rising to mouth at the flesh just above. It’s both plush and firm, and Cas loves it, adores it, biting gently at the soft swell just below Dean’s bellybutton. He sucks at the line of Dean’s hip, marking him, before removing the hunter’s jeans.

Eyeing the conspicuous tenting in Dean’s boxers, the angel sits back on his heels, hands sliding back up Dean’s thighs. Watching Dean watching him, he mouths at the fabric, pulling a groan out of Dean’s throat.

“Christ, Cas,” He has to look away, can’t come in his underwear like a teenager, so he chances a glance at Meg, still kneeling beside Cas with a hand in her panties. When she notices Dean’s attention, she smirks, her expression softened by arousal.

“Don’t be a tease, Clarence,” she chides, dragging her nails up his spine and making him shiver. She strips off Dean’s boxers with a single, rough pull. As Dean steps out of his clothes, Cas bites at her neck, but her hand on his jaw guides him away. “Down, boy.”

Dean looks down at them both, on their knees before him, and feels like a god. Meg is watching him, and she leans into Castiel, lips at his ear while her fingers tighten, forcing his mouth open. “Heel,” she growls, and Dean nearly loses it. She looks up at him, an eyebrow raised. _Do I have to do everything myself?_

When Dean pushes into Cas’s mouth, Cas makes a noise low in his throat, tongue pressing up against the heated flesh. Dean’s hips buck just slightly, and Meg’s face twists in pleasure. When she releases Cas’s jaw, his mouth closes carefully around Dean and sucks. Dean growls _fuck, Cas,_ fingers twisting in his hair and pulling him off, just to see the angel chase the tip with his tongue.

As Dean holds him still, Meg tugs once, twice at Castiel’s cock and hums into his ear, _good boy_ , before rising, rubbing her knees and retreating to the bed. Leaning against the headboard, she lets her legs fall open and her hands wander.

Dean watches her a moment, his hands still tight against Cas’s skull, making him whimper. Something passes between the demon and the hunter, and Dean smirks, glancing down at Cas. “Yeah?”

Cas responds by lapping at the slit of Dean’s cock.

How the fuck is he even going to survive this.

Hips rolling slowly, he fucks Cas’s mouth. As his hold loosens, Cas presses forward, glancing up at Dean as he swallows around him. Dean feels his orgasm building with violent intensity, and again pulls Cas off, breath heavy as he attempts to reign in his climax. Cas is tenacious, however, and it only takes a few pumps of his fist before Dean is coming, hips jerking as he spills over Cas’s hand, his face.

Dean is dazed from the force of it, and his hands drop from Cas’s head to collect the small amount of come just there on his cheek. Before he can pull away, Cas catches Dean’s fingers with his mouth, sucking them clean. As he rises, Dean catches his waist, pulling him close to taste himself on the angel’s tongue. He can hear Meg’s hitched breath, her low noises of approval.

Castiel guides Dean back to the bed, pressing him down into the mattress beside the demon, and Dean goes, loose and pliant from his release. Cas sinks down between Meg’s legs, watching the slow slide of her fingers inside her panties. When he leans up to kiss her, his cock presses against the fabric, and he feels her, the way her fingers twist inside, against it. Trapping his bottom lip in her teeth, she tugs gently, rolling her hips up against his, and Castiel gasps.

“Lucky me. Usually, you have to pay for that kind of entertainment, but you boys give it for free.” She grins at each of them – Dean, on his side and leaning into her, kissing her, a hand on her belly, and Cas, kissing his way down, down, while he slowly jerks himself off with the hunter’s come still slick between his fingers.

As Cas settles, nipping at the flesh of her thigh, she snaps her fingers at him, drawing his gaze up. “Hey—what do we say when we want something, angel?”

Dean is staring at him, hand still on Meg’s breast, and Cas glances between the two of them. Dean won’t pretend to understand this little game they have going on, but he’s a little impressed. By both of them.

“Please,” Cas murmurs, but he doesn’t wait for an answer, just drags his tongue across the damp fabric of her panties. She gasps and her thighs shake as she moves into him.

“Should’ve made you beg,” She moans, “But I’ve been waiting too long already.”

The boys share a glance as Dean’s hand slides to grip her thigh, holding her open, as Castiel pulls the lace to one side, tongue tracing her labia before sinking into her, tasting. As he drags his tongue up, over her clit, Dean twists her nipple gently between two fingers and she hisses, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck. He grins wolfishly at her before shifting, taking that nipple into his mouth and sucking, gently, at the same time Cas gentle suckles at her clit. She screams, arching and bucking into Cas’s mouth as she comes. He pulls his mouth away, sitting up.

Dean is hard again, cock pressing insistently at Meg’s hip as she calms. Cas keeps his head down, but his eyes glance up to meet hers, and he smiles, _beautiful_ , as he sinks two fingers into her.

“You are somethin’ else, Clarence,” she breathes as he fingers her, slow and careful, but she whimpers and writhes every time he hits a sensitive spot. Dean makes his way down, needing to see, and Cas gives him this small smile, tilting his head in invitation. When he pulls his fingers out, he takes her panties with him.

Settling between Meg’s legs, Dean brushes his fingers along her slit, making her growl. Cas is right behind him, lips on his shoulder as he watches Dean slide just one, then two fingers into the demon, thumb brushing the still sensitive flesh as he fucks into her.  The angel is making these small noises that sink into Dean’s skin, making his cock ache, and he glances over to see.

Cas is grinding his hips down onto the fingers he has buried in his ass, and Dean blasphemes. “Jesus fuck—“

“Dean,” Cas grits out, sounding more desperate than he has all night. He surges forward, and Dean can feel Cas’s erection against his hip, smearing precome. Cas reaches around to feel Dean’s cock, hard and leaking . “Oh—I want you to fuck me, Dean,” He breathes, tongue slipping out to tease the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, Cas—okay, yeah, but I don’t have—“

The way Cas presses his hips against Dean’s back, pushing him forward, makes him pull his hands away from Meg, and he braces there above her, Cas’s breath still hot on his neck. “She does.”

Dean and Meg each make a sound like they’re dying, but Dean doesn’t have to be told twice. Gripping her hips, he pulls her down from the headboard, sinking his cock into her in one swift movement. But he pauses, and she glares up at him, wiggling her hips in encouragement.

“What’s the matter, Dean? Performance issues?”

Fingers tighten at the soft flesh of her waist and he pulls almost completely out before slamming back in, and he doesn’t stop, hips slapping into hers and she’s so fucking wet—He slows, snapping his hips once more before pulling out. She looks stunned, and scowls slightly at the thought of being used.

He sits back on his heels as Cas settles between them, his back to Dean as he sits against him, letting himself down slowly onto Dean. An arm snakes around his waist, holding him still, while the other comes around his chest, Dean’s hand gripping the base of his neck gently.

It’s slow, slower than expected, but it’s all he can do to keep it from ending right now. Castiel’s fingers are tight at the top of his thighs as Dean kisses the back of his neck, the slope of his shoulder. Cas’s hips stutter and buck, and from over his shoulder, Dean watches Meg, on her knees where he found her. The image goes straight to his dick and his hand reflexively tightens at Cas’s throat, hips snapping up unexpectedly hard, and they’re like _fucking dominoes_ , Dean thinks, as he watches Meg gag around the angel. Her eyes slide up to Dean and it might be a warning, but Dean smirks and does it again. She responds by digging her nails into the wings of Cas’s hips, holding him still enough that Dean can fuck him without breaking her nose.

A hand slips from Dean’s leg to twist in Meg’s hair, and Cas comes with a sharp cry, hips rolling between the demon’s mouth and Dean. Somehow, the lights stay on.

 Dean almost cries when Meg drags those nails up Cas’s chest, making him gasp and writhe, and when she kisses him, it doesn’t taste like sulfur or blood or anything he imagined; it tastes like Cas and sweat and the sea, ozone, something otherworldly. When his orgasm hits, Dean sees stars. Or fire. Or both.

When they separate, Cas falls into Meg’s arms, pressing into her side with an arm tight around her waist. Dean considers them a moment, a hand dragging through his sweatslicked hair, and this time, it’s Meg that extends her hand to pull him down to her other side. He is grateful, though, as his hand brushes across her stomach and their legs tangle.

Dean fights off the need for sleep as Meg’s fingers trace lines, sigils into his back. Cas studies them both, and when Dean meets his gaze, he smiles just slightly, murmuring _thank you_ into the skin of Meg’s shoulder. She sighs, rolling her eyes closed as her other hand cards through Cas’s hair.  “ _Boys_.”


End file.
